Maxine Caulfield X Male Reader Pt 1 (Episode 1)
by ABoocetasticWriter
Summary: Minor Spoilers for Episode 1. Uh... Nothing much to say, am I the only one who decided to do this?


**Author's Note: First fanfiction! A Life Is Strange Fanfic, we all gotta start somewhere, meep. Uhhh… I don't know what to put here but … Spoilers for Episode 1, I guess? I don't know. Please note this is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be SPECTACULAR or the best fanfiction in the world.. If you want a second part, or an episode two version, I don't know, review it or something? I'm still a noob to ….**

Mr. Jefferson's class, you weren't exactly fond of him or the classroom itself, you never really trusted the guy. Luckily, the bell was nearly going to go off, you saw Victoria toss a paper ball to Kate, which made Maxine make a slight glare to the girl. Maxine Caulfield, she prefers to be called Max, the girl you liked and the girl you were best friends with. She looked like she had just woken up, she grabbed her camera and took a selfie.

''Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a ''selfie''… A dumb word for a wonderful…'' Mr. Jefferson's words trailed off as you spaced out and let out a tiny yawn. But your attention was caught by Max's voice.

''You're asking me? Let me think…. Um…'' She said as she looked down at her desk.

''You either know this or not, Max! Does anyone here actually know their stuff?'' Mr. Jefferson said as he looked around the classroom at his students. 'You should learn your place more than your stuff…' you said to yourself in your head. You saw Victoria put her hand up and answer the question, you sighed slightly and looked at the clock and silently said 'Come on…'

Once the bell went off, you immediately pushed yourself up from your desk with a smile on your face.

''And guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's a great exposure and can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together…'' Jefferson continued as you were picking your bag up.

You decided to wait outside the classroom for your friend, you overheard some of the conversation in the room, but not much. Then you saw your lovely friend walk out of the classroom and you looked at her with a friendly smile.

''Hey, Max.'' You said, giving a slight wave to her, she smiled back slightly.

''Hi, (y/n).'' She replied, then her smile turned back into a frown. You raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

''… What's wrong, Max?'' you asked curiously.

''I-I need a serious time out in the bathroom, splash water on my face and make sure I don't look like a complete loser.'' She replied. You then saw her lean against the wall and put one ear buds on.

''Oh, come on Max, you're not that much of a loser.'' You said playfully, gently giving her a punch on the shoulder.

She gave you a tiny glare and walked beside you. ''What's that supposed to mean, (y/n)?'' she asked.

''Nothing, nothing.'' You replied with a tiny friendly laugh. Once the two of you reached the outside of the girl's bathroom, you decided to wait outside the bathroom for her, after a short while you saw Nathan Prescott, Nutjob Prickscum as you like to call him. You raised an eyebrow, but you never did build up the courage to go into the girl's bathroom, you then saw a blue-haired girl walk in too. You huffed and just decided to wait for Max to come out. You overheard some chatter while waiting…

''Where'd you get that? … Come on, put that thing down!'' said a female voice, luckily it wasn't Max's, your heart started pounding, was Max in trouble? What was Nathan doing? You suddenly heard a gunshot and a loud ''NO!''

… You were back in class, you were waiting for the bell to go off, you sighed again as you stared off into space, you heard Mr. Jefferson ask Max a question… she answered correctly, you were surprised, you and Max rarely study together, you both procrastinate. You happily pushed yourself up once the bell went off again, Max had a quick chat with Mr. Jefferson then ran off.

''H-Hey! Max!'' You said as you dashed to catch up with her. Once you caught up with her you were questioning her rush, she looked pale.

''I-I'll explain after.. I-I just need to use the bathroom….'' She said, speed walking.

You sighed and waited outside the Girls' Bathroom again…

End Of Chapter 1

 **Author's End Note: This was a pile of shite, I doubt anyone will read this or request a part 2. Haha. Well, review this however you want, I'm not the best of writers so… judge away!**


End file.
